happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Penguins of Cadaver
The Penguins of Cadaver is a Specy Spooktacular IV episode written by Josh "Even More Scary Than he Looks". In this episode, the Penguins and HQ guests think Icy, the commander and leader, is a zombie! Role Starring: * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Featuring: * Squishy * Munchkin * Waddles * Lab Rat * Snorkels * Kendall * Quill * Mystery and Ami Appearances: * Doc * Spot (mentioned) * Bastion (mentioned) * Germy * Nurse and Cast * Quacks * Russell Plot The Penguins are at a cliff, fishing from the ocean below. Eggy feels uneasy about the height of the cliff and scoots backwards with his rod. Icy demands a bigger bait. Freezer gets an anchovy out of his pocket and fishes with it. Arcticus waits a few seconds until his rod bends. He reels in the catch and brings up a tuna. Eggy looks at the tuna and thinks "ice cold sushi". Eggy's rod bends too, and he reels in a puffer fish. He ingests the puffer fish, which puffs up in his throat. Freezer laughs as Eggy runs around with a puffer fish neck. Eggy stops running and gives himself a Heimlich, eventually coughing out the puffer fish. The puffer fish flies and spikes Russell on the chest. Freezer's rod bends and he reels in hard to bring up a swordfish. He drools at the sight of it. Icy wonders if he will catch something so he swings the hook down the cliff and into the ocean. Icy waits for his rod to bend over. He doesn't realize that the hook is snagged on the stern of Quacks' boat, which then starts up. Icy is seen resting until his rod bends over in a huge curve. Icy tries to reel in his big catch, The rest of the penguins guessed what he is reeling in, Arcticus considered an undiscovered species and Eggy guessed a whale or a shark. When Icy is pulling hard with his rod, Quacks' boat backs up and Quacks attempts to escape the pull. The cliff begins to crumble. Finally, the reel line snaps and Icy is thrown down the cliff, injuring himself on some sharp rocks. The penguins look over as Icy is brutally mutilated on the rocks. Icy finally flops into the water beak first, with a pool of blood surrounding him. Eggy calls him to see if he is all right. The penguins leave in dismay. On the ocean, Quacks sees Icy and dials on his phone. At a hospital, Icy is left bandaged on a bed. Doc comes in to check his condition. He sees that everything is all right and leaves the room. Whilst Doc was walking in the hallway, a mysterious person knocks him out and leaves him tied up and gagged in the janitor's closet. Another person enters the room, this time being the miscreant Lab Rat. Lab Rat asks Icy how he is feeling. Icy claims that he is feeling fine. Lab Rat shuts off all the lights in the room, except for the light over Icy. Lab Rat puffs sleeping gas into Icy's beak and begins injecting multiple needles into him, some to slow him down and some to mess up his voice. That night, Icy begins to wake up in a different form. His eye opens and he unleashes a zombie-like yawn. Germy and Nurse (who is pushing Cast) hear the zombie moan and run away. Icy breaks away from his IV and jumps out of his bed. Doc comes out of the janitor's closet, untied. Zombie Icy slaps him with his flipper and sends him into an X-ray machine, where he is electrocuted. Icy waddles slowly down the hallway and out of the hospital. Whilst limping back to the HQ, he falls into a mud puddle, which gives him a more grotesque zombie guise. Back at the HQ, the Penguins, Squishy, Munchkin, Snorkels and Waddles were watching a horror movie that Quill and Kendall brought along. Eggy was feeling anxious about the movie and Icy's condition. He looks at a picture of Icy with his team and sheds a tear. Arcticus tells Eggy that their leader is in a better place. Whilst the Penguins, Snorkel and Squishy were frightened by the movie, Icy is seen outside limping towards the HQ, during a lightning storm. Kendall sees that it is stormy outside and shuts the windows. Whilst watching, Waddles tells that he performed that death on Spot, which made Quill nervous. Arcticus hears a knock on the HQ door. Suddenly Icy bursts in and moans loudly. Everyone, except Arcticus, screamed and dispersed from the lounge. Arcticus gives the Penguins and HQ guests helmets that prevents Icy from eating their brains. Icy chases them in a classic corridor sequence. Eggy hides behind the couch with Quill. Snorkels flees from Icy and accidentally runs into a fish grinder, where he is turned into sushi. Icy tries to tell others that he is not really a zombie, but his garbled voice got in the way of that. Eggy hears a doorbell at the other door and bravely opens it, thinking it is another zombie. But it is not, it is Mystery and Ami. Eggy screams anyway, since he only screams like that when seeing new people. Mystery claims that she and Ami were called over to the HQ by Bastion to investigate the situation. Icy appears before Eggy, Mystery and Ami and scares them away. Icy chases the HQ guests and Penguins again. Icy limps by a portable toilet and opens it. Ami appears on the can, asking Icy for some privacy. Icy waits and Ami sprints out of the portable toilet. The penguins, HQ guests and sisters finally corner Icy in Arcticus' laboratory. Eggy asks Ami to fight Icy, but not too hard, since he is the beloved leader. Ami complies and beats up Icy. She kicks him into a wall, which causes shelves and scientific equipment to come down on him. Freezer brings out an electric gun from his pocket and gives it to Arcticus. Arcticus powers up the gun, Mystery watches him. But just as he can fire it at "full power", Icy emerges from the mess as his old self again. Arcticus fires the gun and it electrocutes Kendall. Eggy feels glad that Icy has turned back to normal. The episode ends with Freezer putting fish brains in a trash can. Deaths * Russell was impaled on his chest with a puffer fish * Doc was electrocuted in an X-ray machine. * Snorkels was ground into sushi. * Kendall was zapped into ashes by Arcticus Injuries: * Icy was mutilated on some sharp rocks after falling off the cliff. Trivia * The title is a pun on the TV show 'The Penguins of Madagascar'. Interestingly enough, this episode's concept is based on the PoM episode "I Was a Penguin Zombie". And even more creepy, the title of this episode has an uncanny resemblance to the PoM logo, especially with the black letters. * The title is written in Showcard Gothic. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween